


Reflections

by stephvym



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Song fic again, Trans Fundy, mulan - Freeform, wooooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephvym/pseuds/stephvym
Summary: Fundy is disappointed.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Technoblade, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71
Collections: Fundy Centric Fics because Fundy Deserves Better





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I just made like 3 song fics.  
> I'm sorry

Fundy slowly opened the gates, he saw his family who looked at him smiling, but Fundy only hung his head low, avoiding all glances. 

Wilbur looked at him worryingly, Tommy and Tubbo glancing and Techno sighing.

He said nothing, walking up the castle's stairs. He then saw a huge mirror, walking towards it, he unclipped the clip off his hair, his long whiteish-orange hair flowing down.

_"Look at me.."_

Taking the pretty accessories off his hair, he looked at it.

How it didn't feel like him.

_"I would never pass the perfect bride.."_

He glanced at his family, who was talking to Knight Dream, who only shook his head.

_"Or the perfect daughter.."_

_"Can it be.."  
"I'm not meant to play this part.."  
"Now I see.."_

Walking down the hall, Niki, his maid only looked at him with sadness.

He looked at a suit, a suit that he imagined wearing when he was little.

_"that if I were truly to be myself"  
_ _"I would break my family's heart.."_

He remembered how proud his family was..when they finally had a baby girl in the family.

_"Who is that girl I see..."_

Looking at the golden walls, his reflection was there, staring at him.

_"Staring straight..back at me.."_

_"Why is my reflection someone I don't know?"_

Looking out the window, seeing little kids play.

_"Somehow I cannot hide.."  
"Who I am.."_

_"Though I've tried.."_

_"When will my reflection show.."_

He ran down the halls, hearing his footsteps only.

_"Who I am.."  
_ _"Inside?"_

Fundy was in his room, wiping off his makeup and looking at his broken mirror.

_"When will my reflection show.."  
_ _"Who I am.."_

_Fundy didn't wanna be a daughter._

_"Inside?"  
  
_

He grabbed a knife.

Looking at it, he closed his eyes.

He cut off his hair.

His family was worried, Wilbur and his family were at the dinner place, they haven't seen Flora come out of her room ever since she came back, Niki informed.

"Will she come back?" Tommy asked, eating his dinner. Wilbur sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm not sure.."

"Hey guys."  
  


Wilbur, Tubbo, Tommy, and Techno whipped their heads to the voice, gasping at what they saw.

"F-Flora.." Wilbur stammered.

"Your.." Tubbo trailed off.

"Hair.." Tommy continued.

"It's gone?" Techno asked, in disbelief.

Fundy was standing there, his hair was short, he stood there awkwardly.

Wilbur was the first to stand, walking towards him, reaching an arm out, Fundy flinched. 

Wilbur felt his heartbreak a little when he did, stopping his hand.

"F-Flora?"

"Dad.." Fundy said, looking down. 

"Techno, Tubbo...Tommy"

The 3 stood up, standing behind Wilbur.

"...I.."

"Please don't be mad.." Fundy whispered, making Wilbur sigh. "Oh Flora..we would never"  
"What is it Flora?" Tommy asked. 

Fundy took a deep breath. 

"I.."

"I don't want to be your daughter anymore"

The 4 gasped, Wilbur's face fell into absolute crushing sadness.

"W-what do you mean? You don't want to be in this family anymore? b-but why? Flora what-"

"I want to be your son"

Fundy closed his eyes, biting his lip.

"Son..?" Techno repeated.

"I don't wanna be a girl"

Wilbur gasped, realizing what he meant.

"Oh Flora.."

"Fundy..please."

Fundy was expected the worse when it was silent. But what he got was a hug from 3.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN BE A BOY FUNDY!!" Wilbur said, hugging him tightly.

"Way better than saying you don't want to be our family anymore" Tubbo said, hugging him also rather tight.

"YEAH! YOU AREN'T A PUSSY FOR SAYING THAT FUNDY" Tommy yelled, making Wilbur glare.

"..Yeah..it's fine Fundy" Techno said, he wasn't known for many words, but he gave Fundy a head-pat.

Fundy felt warm fat tears slide down his cheek, burying his head in Wilbur's shoulder.

"Thank you guys..thank you so so much"  
  


"I love you guys"

"We love you too Fundy"

Knight Dream and Maid Niki watched from aside, the 2 smiling proudly at the prince who was smiling and crying at his family accepting him.

"Should we get Tailor Eret to get him a suit?"

"Yep"

**Author's Note:**

> ok i'm gonna go now-  
> Also I just heard I'm going back to real school on March 1 and I won't be able to handle this-


End file.
